


Heartbreak Beat

by cherryvanilla



Series: everybody wants to be someone's here [1]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: 1980s, Adolescent Sexuality, Angst, Bisexuality, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, College, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Mixtape, Music, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pre-Slash, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Sports, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: Later, Dan will look back on that moment. He’ll tell himself he should’ve been firmer, should’ve knocked the thought completely out of Sam’s head. Should’ve tried harder to be the kind of brother Sam deserved, like David.Should’ve.(Or, snapshots of Dan Rydell’s life between the ages of fourteen to twenty. From high school to college, to losing Sam and finding Casey. As told through seven music-inspired vignettes.)





	Heartbreak Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Those who know me know I’m a mix enthusiast. So while making a Dan mix about what I thought his _own_ mixtapes would look like from the years 1983-1992, I started having many feelings and jotting down some backstory/not-fic. Which somehow morphed into 5ks of angst. Unlike the mix, this fic only goes up to 1989. Also, the Dan/Casey is all pre-slash with lots of Dan pining. Assume they do get together, but many, many years later. Mainly, this is a Dan Rydell character study.
> 
> You can find the entire 41 song mix entitled "everybody wants to be someone's here" [on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/sometimesalways/everybody-wants-to-be-someone-s-here). Highly recommend listening to it while reading, although the heavier stuff doesn’t begin until 1987, for obvious reasons. 
> 
> HUGE thanks to kristophine for amazing beta and encouraging comments and making this off-the-cuff thing so much more concise, and to Brooke for audiencing <333

11/18/18: This has now been reposted as one fic, rather than three separate stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665331/chapters/39077581)


End file.
